Assets and Kill List
The Assets and Kill List are found in the Mafia III pause menu and contain detailed dossiers on major Characters in Mafia III. The Assets tab shows dossiers on Lincoln Clay's allies, Cassandra, Thomas Burke and Vito Scaletta as well as their second in command. The Kill List tab lists the Marcano Crime Family, including Sal Marcano and all of his capos, lieutenants and racket bosses. =Kill List= Salvatore "Sal" Marcano - Don, New Bordeaux Sal Marcano, age 56: Head of the Marcano Crime Family and King Shit in New Bordeaux. *Dossier unlocks after completing The Home Fires Burn. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John In 1914, while Sal's still pissing his diapers in Baton Rouge, his old man Valerio is in New Bordeaux hustling as a low-level foot soldier for the Carillo crime family. Valerio's something of a fuck-up in the classic sense, so all he's got to show for this "hard work" is a mountain of gambling debt and a shitty wooden shack on the edge of River Row. That's where he's living when his boys move in with him in '26. A short time after moving in with his old man, Sal starts pulling jobs for the Carillos. According to the Louisiana Department of Corrections, Sal's just 17 when he's sent to the State Penitentiary at Cordoba for B&Es committed around the French Ward. While in the joint, Sal cozies up with Giuseppe Carillo and saves the old man when someone tries to shank him. In return, Giuseppe takes Sal under his wing and promises to fold him into the family once they've both done their time. The falling out between Sal and Giuseppe is the stuff of local legend. The "official" story goes that Valerio's gambling debts finally catch up to him in '34, and Giuseppe orders Valerio's murder. Sal gets out of prison, rallies his brothers, and declares war on the Carillos. The truth is that Sal let his old man die. Giuseppe owes Sal for saving his life and offers to wipe Valerio's debts clean. Sal turns him down, knowing full well it means his old man's going to get whacked. Sal lies to his brothers, tells them they need to exact revenge, and that's the end of the dear ole Giuseppe. Sal assumes control of New Bordeaux and installs his brothers as capos. With their help, he's held onto the city for over thirty years. These days, Sal's busy grooming his son Giorgi to follow in his footsteps. Since his wife Virginia died in '57, Sal and Giorgi have been inseparable, with the old man doing everything he can to prepare his boy for "the life." Unfortunately, growing up in the lap of luxury sent Giorgi the wrong message. He carries himself like his shit doesn't stink (which annoys the hell out of the rank-and-file), and so far the only thing he's been in charge of is handing the Hollow over to those Dixie assholes. Weird thing is, Sal seems to have faith in the kid, which means Giorgi isn't a light-weight. If Sal thinks he can groom Giorgi into someone who'll take over the city, he's probably right. ANALYSIS: Sal and Giorgi killed everyone you loved. Bury the motherfuckers. Criminal Rackets New Bordeaux's status as a major port for the Southeast United States has made it one of the most important waypoints for smuggling between the U.S., the Caribbean, and Latin America. Pirates, bootleggers, and smaller crime bosses have tried to hold on to the city's ports and its rackets, but Sal Marcano was the first to gain total control after his 1934 takeover. Under Sal, nothing got into or out of the city without his say-so. If you wanted to traffic something into the city by boat or rail, it had to be through Sal's people -- or else. Sal successfully blocked potential rivals from gaining a foothold in the city's other criminal operations, installing his brothers in the major rackets while putting loyal (and well-paid) lieutenants in charge of secondary rackets. Sal's starved any potential competition and made his earn too attractive for The Commission to want to turn on him. Olivia Marcano - Capo, Frisco Fields Olivia Marcano, age 37: Sal Marcano's sister-in-law and high society contact in Frisco Fields, she's responsible for funneling drugs to the upper crust in New Bordeaux. *Dossier unlocks after completing Little Late for That. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John Olivia (Grady) Marcano comes from the world of old money, manners, and all the rest of that landed-gentry bullshit Southerners love so much. After the Marcanos take over the city, Lucio Marcano helps his brother Lou consolidate the prostitution rackets by eliminating the competition and building up high-class clientele among the Frisco Fields elite. Somehow this puts him in Olivia's orbit and in '49, they get married. So what attracts an old money Southern debutante to a pimp and a pusher? I'm guessing the danger. Talk to some of the high-society types in Frisco Fields, and they paint a picture of Olivia as something of a thrill-seeker from way back. Couple brushes with the law (nothing serious), dating fellas that embarrass her family, that kind of thing. So getting with Lucio probably pissed off her parents and let her feel like a crook herself. The two of them prance around until '62, which is when Lucio is murdered. Allegedly one of his prostitutes hired some guys to cut his throat -- I say "allegedly" because the girl behind it vanished. No one knows exactly what happened, but dig deep enough and you'll hear Olivia had Lucio whacked so that she could take over. She's run Frisco Fields for Sal ever since, helps him make and keep connections among the city's big-money types. She's smart enough to keep the rackets off the streets (at least visibly, anyway). The bored, 20-something housewives in Frisco Fields look up to Olivia's old-money class and charm, and she's able to use that influence to get them hooked on PCP, all without the hassle of dealing with strung-out junkies. ANALYSIS: Manipulative with a healthy dose of crazy. There's no telling how far she's willing to go in order to indulge her gangster fantasies. Criminal Rackets PCP *Olivia's got the perfect setup, a captive clientele of speed freaks too chickenshit to venture into the French Ward for their fix. Meanwhile, her personal chemist, Dr. Bobby Bastian, keeps the PCP supply flowing via a very discreet distribution system. *Dr. Bobby "Veal" Bastian, age 38: A top-chemist-turned-drug cook, Bobby was hired to upgrade all aspects of Olivia's drug operation. Paranoid, ruthless, and vindictive, he won't let anyone stand in his way. Southern Union *The amount of money flowing out of Frisco Fields doesn't make sense -- even with the PCP racket, there's simply too much of it. And the Southern Union's involvement is a fucking wild card. Whatever's going on, Olivia and her man Chester Moreau have managed to keep it a secret. *Chester Moreau, age: 42: Outside of him being a high-level asshole in the Southern Union, Chester's background and current whereabouts are unknown. Tommy Marcano - Capo, Southdowns Tommy Marcano, age 44: Sal's younger, entrepreneurial-minded brother. Tommy's got vision for diversifying the gambling and truck hijacking rackets he controls out of Southdowns. *Dossier unlocks after completing The Connection to Cuba. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John While Sal, Lou, and Lucio were doing time upstate in Cordoba, Tommy Marcano was repeating the sixth grade for being delinquent. By the time Tommy graduates from high school, Sal's running the city and wants to send Tommy to college. Tommy, though, has other plans -- he doesn't want to go to college, he wants in on the family business. So when Sal opens his casinos in Cuba in the late '40s, he puts Tommy in charge. Tommy heads down to Havana and by all accounts does a bang-up job. The money comes in like it's going out of style, the local police are pacified, and it seems like the good times will last forever. Unfortunately, Fidel Castro has other ideas. When he seizes control of Havana, he starts executing anyone who was even suspected of being allied with Batista. Tommy goes on the run, is protected by some cops who worked at one of the casinos, and then Frank Pagani smuggles Tommy's ass out of there. Once back in the US of A, Tommy makes it clear he wants Southdowns and Sal's more than happy to go along with it. Using the skills he developed in Cuba, Tommy consolidates and expands the types of gambling he offers, and supplements that by hijacking trucks and selling the contents on the black market. ANALYSIS: Tommy's middle-management -- he comes in, sets things up, then sits back and lets other folks do the work. He's also got a real hard-on for looking tough. Criminal Rackets Black Market *Tommy sells the middle-class locals of Southdowns a Frisco-style lifestyle off the back of a truck. And some of those same furs, jewels, cigarettes, and electronics get sold to out-of-town fences for even more profit. *Artie "Sweetmeat" Higgins, age 41: A friend of Tommy's from way back, Artie served in Korea -- for a while anyway. According to his military records, he was discharged for having a "neurotic condition." In other words, he's fucking nuts. Gambling *Cards, a sports book, craps -- if there's action in it, Tommy's taking a piece. He's got aspects of his gambling racket tucked into every nook and cranny in Southdowns, and rumor has it he's also mixed up in illegal fights. If that's true, Tommy's been good about keeping the details and location mum. *Johnny "Two-Dicks" Peralta, age 38: An asshole-leg breaker-turned-bookie, the joke around Southdowns is that Johnny must have at least two dicks -- because if you owe, he's never gonna stop fucking you. "Uncle" Lou Marcano - Capo, French Ward Lou Marcano, age 59: Sal's older brother and the life of the party in New Bordeaux. Which makes sense, because he controls the Sex and the Drug Rackets out of the French Ward. *Dossier unlocks after completing Everyone Will Notice. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John If there's a public face of the Marcano Crime Family, it's Lou Marcano. According to his rap sheet, Lou develops the knack for moving dope prior to him serving time at Cordoba. Once he's out, he adds "pimp" to his resume and a short time later helps Sal pull off a bloody coup de 'tat that brings down the Carillo crime family. After that, it's just a matter of consolidating power and putting the Marcanos on the map with the Commission. It's Lou who gets all the correct politicians and other assorted bigwigs fucked or paid off, which keeps the rackets in New Bordeaux going without too much interference from local law enforcement. Once the Commission sees the Marcanos mean business, the city is officially theirs. Lou's boldest move was shifting French Ward vice away from VIP and specialty clientele. Essentially he created a "retail" version of the Sex and Drug Rackets, so it didn't matter if you're a college kid from Ohio, or a high-roller from New York, there was always pussy and dope at a price you could afford. Then there's his well-crafted image as "Uncle Lou," owner of several bars and restaurants in the French Ward, and the jolly fat man in all of those tourism videos. It adds a veneer of respectability to the whole sordid affair, and you can't put a price tag on that. ANALYSIS: Lou's no fucking cowboy -- he's in this for the women and the money. But if it comes to it, he'll get his hands dirty. The last thing he wants to do is piss off Sal. Criminal Rackets Drugs *Dope is everywhere in the French Ward, but you have to go through Lou's people to get it. He has his dealers working around the clock to keep both tourists and locals nice and high, and immediately sends his men after potential competition. *Doc Gaston, age 31: A doper and something of an outsider, Doc Gaston would get a lot of friction for being half-hippie -- if everyone wasn't completely terrified of him. Sex *Once focused solely on VIPs, Lou knows everyone wants to get their pickle tickled, whether they've got $20 to spend or $25,000. With that in mind, he's diversified the sex trade in the French Ward and has something to offer everyone. *"Handsome" Harry Robicheaux, age 39: Lou's hand-picked guy, Harry's a former street pimp with a rep for always getting his clients what they want, no matter how dark and sadistic those "wants" might be. Dixie Mafia - Assholes, Delray Hollow Dixie Mafia: After Sammy's death, Giorgi Marcano puts the Dixie Mafia in charge of the Hollow. Since then, those rednecks have been funneling drugs into the Hollow and trafficking black prostitutes out. *Dossier unlocks after completing "Old Times' Sake" in The Way of Flesh. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John The Dixie Mafia's existed in some form since Reconstruction, when they used to rob wagon trains and extort Confederate widows. Since then they've flirted with nearly every criminal activity there is -- moonshine, guns, stolen property, you name it. About ten years ago they appear on the Fed's radar after a series of black churches were bombed (no one was ever charged) but their bread and butter is organized crime. Still, they're not about to let a little thing like racial purity stop them from working with the Italian mob to build their rep and expand their reach. Back in '65, when the Marcanos were trying to quell friction between the swamp people who made their moonshine, and Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri, who wanted a larger cut of the action, the Dixie Mafia stepped in and brokered a deal. Ever since, Sal turns to the Dixie Mafia when he needs muscle. After Sal and Giorgi murder your family, they hand the Hollow over to those goddamn rednecks. They're led by a dumb-ass named Ritchie Doucet. ANALYSIS: They're hillbilly idiots, but they're smart enough to know that if they fuck up, Sal will turn their asses into mulch. They'll do whatever it takes to keep the Hollow. Criminal Rackets Smack *After a fire bombing in '62, this church sits abandoned for a few years until Sammy Robinson starts to renovate it. When the Dixie Mafia takes over the Hollow, they decide to use the church as a hub for drug peddling. *"Four-Finger" Charlie Kincaid, age 25: Despite being the scion of a well-respected Dixie Mafia family, Charlie's not actually much of a true believer. He'll turn on the rest of those Dixie pricks in a heartbeat if it means keeping his head attached to his neck. Prostitution *Once the Dixie Mafia gets its claws in the Hollow, they take over Perla's and turn it into a strip club that brutally exploits the black women of the Hollow. *Merle "Trigger" Jackson, age 27: A sadist and a pimp, Merle uses smack to keep his girls "compliant". He takes pride in knowing that if rich white men want to experience "exotic" sex, they'll come to him first. Enzo Conti - Lieutenant, Barclay Mills Enzo Conti, age 58: A longtime Marcano associate who runs waste disposal and rail-based smuggling out of Barclay Mills, Enzo's seen it all... and is still standing. *Dossier unlocks after starting The Dead Stay Gone. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John Born and raised in Southdowns, Enzo gets his start running a small stick-up crew during Prohibition. They go after Giuseppe Carillo's bootleggers -- who are smuggling rum into New Bordeaux via the bayou -- and before too long Giuseppe catches up to Enzo. The old man must've seen something in him, though, because he offers Enzo a choice: work for the family or wind up in a shallow grave. Enzo takes the deal, but it must not have sat too well with him; in the summer of '34, when Sal and his brothers decide to bring down the Carillo crime family, Enzo throws in with the Marcanos. For his help, Enzo gets control of Barclay Mills -- railyards and waste disposal may not look glamorous, but to an ambitious guy like Enzo it's a gold mine. In the years since, Enzo remains a steady presence in Barclay, a loyal soldier and cog in Sal's empire. An interesting note: Barclay's proximity to the Hollow put Enzo in contact with Sammy. Everyone else in Sal's organization might be a virulent, racist fuck, but from what I hear, Enzo and Sammy were actually friends at one point. ANALYSIS: An old timer like Enzo values loyalty over anything else, and Sal betraying Sammy probably didn't sit right with him. Might be something we can use to our benefit. Criminal Rackets Garbage *Be careful about digging through the garbage of a city like New Bordeaux, because you sure as hell won't like what you find. Besides illegal waste, Enzo's also been known to lean on rival garbage companies for protection money. *Paul "Puppy" Simmons, age 36: They call this dipshit "Puppy" because ladies thought he was so cute way back when. Now he's a sadistic fuck who'll do anything for a buck. Guns *You have to hand it to Enzo, it's pretty ballsy to haul contraband in by rail, right under the noses of law enforcement. He's good at it, too. Especially at bringing "high-priority" merchandise into the city. *Pete Santini, age 32: A goon made good, Pete's job doesn't require much in the way of deep thinking -- which is good, because Pete isn't much of a deep thinker. Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri - Lieutenant, Pointe Verdun Roman Barbieri, age 53: A hitman out of Chicago, the Butcher is a short-fused psychopath who runs moonshine and extortion rackets out of Pointe Verdun. *Dossier unlocks after completing "Cut and Run" in The Blade Stained Red. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John After taking over New Bordeaux back in '34, Marcano needs muscle to hold what he's taken. Enter Chicago hitman Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri. Legend has it that the Butcher's old man cultivated Roman's particular tastes. Papa Barbieri worked as muscle for the Chicago syndicate and was rumored to have taken his boy out on jobs. When the kid starts showing an aptitude for the slice-and-dice end of the work, li'l Butcher was brought into the organization proper sometime around '26 or '27. A source in the Chicago P.D. tells me that although they couldn't connect him directly to any bodies, the Butcher's alleged to have been involved in dozens of gangland murders. So when Sal needs a mad dog to finish off the remnants of the Carillo crime family, he has The Butcher sent down. The Butcher acts as Sal's personal killer until '66, which is when Thomas Burke fucks up a shipment of stolen car parts. Sal loses a bunch of money, so he sends in Barbieri. Of course the Butcher doesn't just out and out kill Burke, no. He cripples him. Word is, he likes the idea of "tenderizing his meat a little" before consuming it. Which is everything you need to know about this creepy fuck. ANALYSIS: The Butcher's a whole lot of muscle and psychotic ego, but not much in the way of brains. If he gets his hands on you, you're in a world of trouble. ANALYSIS: The Butcher's a whole lot of muscle and psychotic ego, but not much in the way of brains. If he gets his hands on you, you're in a world of trouble. Criminal Rackets Moonshine *Open since the turn of the century, the Sweetwater didn't let a little thing like Prohibition slow it down. These days, Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri uses it as a front for high-test rotgut instilled in the bayou. *"Brooklyn" Carl Bevers, age 35: Descended from swamp people, Carl's family has a long history of producing moonshine that'll kick your ass from one side of the county to the other. He doesn't trust Barbieri, but he has no choice in working for him. Protection *Rumor has it Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri uses the Roberdeau to dish out beatings as part of his Protection Racket. As for the folks who can't pay... well, maybe stay away from any sides of meat you don't recognize. *Sonny Blue, age 43: A Grade-A psycho and one of Barbieri's favorite people. If you can't pay up, Sonny and his bone saw are the last things you'll see. Frank Pagani - Lieutenant, Tickfaw Harbor Frank Pagani, age 49: A mob lifer, Pagani controls high-end contraband and car theft for Sal Marcano out of Tickfaw Harbor. *Dossier unlocks after starting Hot Rubber & Cold Blood. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John Frank's criminal career starts with a sob story: Back in '39, he's a young guy working the docks in River Row. Has himself a wife, even has a baby on the way. Unfortunately, both her and the kid die during labor, so Frank hops a boat and never looks back. From then on out, Frank's a man with a death wish, taking any job that'll keep him out at sea. Which is how he ends up moving contraband for the Marcanos -- they work him like a dog, but he doesn't give a shit. As long it keeps his mind off his grief. When Sal opens up his casinos in Cuba, he turns them over to the youngest Marcano brother (Tommy) and asks Frank to keep an eye on him. Everything goes great until Castro rides into town and shoots the hell out of the place. It's Frank who gets Tommy out of there in one piece, something that Sal never forgets. As a reward, Sal gives Frank control of the rackets in Tickfaw Harbor. Frank balks at first, but wises-up once he realizes he can still head out to sea whenever the mood hits him. He settles down, gets remarried, even has a couple of daughters. ANALYSIS: As far as Frank's concerned, Sal Marcano gave him his life back, probably even thinks of himself as part of the family. It'll take a lot to get him to talk. Criminal Rackets Auto Theft *Get your gas up front, find your chopped-up rides in the back. Frank took this once struggling gas station and turned it into a thriving chop shop for high-end stolen vehicles. *Jack "Junior" Holland, age 22: A violent little tweaker obsessed with fast cars, Junior only got this racket because his old man "Pops" vouched for him. If the drugs don't kill Junior, the way he handles a sports car might. Smuggling *Frank smuggles everything in and out of this location -- electronics, cars, art, you name it -- and all of it goes down without a second look from either U.S. Customs or the Coast Guard. *Walter "Pops" Holland, age 56: Back when he was younger, Pops used to joke he was descended from Blackbeard, and as proficient as he is at theft and Smuggling, I'm inclined to believe him. Michael Grecco - Lieutenant, River Row Michael Grecco, age 22: Sal's nephew by marriage. The little shit manages the labor rackets and smuggling operations in River Row. *Dossier unlocks after completing "We Partners Now?" in Work the Man Who Bleeds. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John Michael Grecco's old man (Michael Senior) was married to Sal's sister-in-law, but she wasn't his mother -- little Mikey's real mom split when he was three. Anyway, after the wedding Michael, Sr. starts selling dope for Lou Marcano. This goes on for a few years and then Mikey's old man gets pinched, looking at ten years unless he testifies. The day after he agrees to turn on the Marcanos, he's found dead, neck broken in three places. You know, from suicide. Sal refuses to abandon his sister, so he takes care of her and Michael, Jr. Once Mikey is of age, the old broad starts angling to get him work in the family business, and Sal's happy to oblige. I suppose to Sal, it looks like Mikey's climbing the ladder. But talk to some of the old-timers -- and they will talk if you pump enough whiskey in them -- the only thing the kid's good at is failing upwards. He tends to come in, stir shit up, and then blame it all on someone else when it blows up in his face. ANALYSIS: Michael Grecco's a seasoned and exceptional fuck-up. It's hard to read how much he means to Sal, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's viewed as fairly disposable. Criminal Rackets Union Extortion *The local trade union for River Row dock workers, and Michael Grecco's putting the squeeze on every member. You pay your dues, maybe you'll get a work permit. Don't pay, and you'll get a beating from one of Grecco's legbreakers. *Andy Turetto, age 51: A mob lifer, Andy might not be thrilled about working for Grecco, but that's not going to stop him from doing his job. The fact that he's survived this long tells you he's not to be fucked with. Contraband *It might not look glamorous, but it's the perfect front for smuggling in cigars and rum from Cuba. It's so simple that not even Grecco'll be able to fuck it up, not that he won't do his level best. *Roy Thibideaux, age 61: A man whose time has come and gone, Roy's holding on by the tips of his fingers. The second Sal gives Grecco permission to whack him, Roy will finally hit his expiration date. Tony Derazio - Lieutenant, Downtown Tony Derazio, age 40: Operating out of the top of The Royal Hotel, Tony controls all the extortion, blackmail, and money laundering in Downtown. *Dossier unlocks after starting Compromised Corruption. Dossier prepared by Donovan, John Everybody loved Tony's old man, Gianni Derazio. He owned a bar in Southdowns, handed out free drinks on Christmas and New Year's, and handled some light gambling action back when Giuseppe Carillo ran the city. A stand-up guy who, by most accounts, couldn't stand his kid. Tony was smart, but there was always something a little off about him. What a fucking brain, though: Tony graduates high school, gets a full ride to college -- still twitchy, but making something of himself. Hell, he's even on track to get his MBA. Except in '52 Gianni has a stroke and Tony comes back home, offers to run the bar while the old man recuperates. By early '55, Tony's running the operation and Gianni's dead. What happened? The local scuttlebutt is that Tony catches his old man skimming and cuts his throat. As you can imagine, Sal loves Tony. Sure he's weird as fuck, but he knows how to manage the suits and politicians that populate City Hall, and he's practically a genius when it comes to numbers. He can launder money so thoroughly that everyone, even the Feds, will insist that every cent is legit. Like I said before, though -- don't underestimate him. He's so damn ruthless that no one, and I mean no one, ever thinks about fucking with him. Beneath the fancy suits and hundred-dollar haircut is a cold-blooded psychopath. ANALYSIS: Thanks to his success, Tony's been able to hunker down in the penthouse of The Royal Hotel and he doesn't leave very often. On the rare chance that he does, it's going to go bad for the other guy. Criminal Rackets Blackmail *Using a well-oiled system of bribery and blackmail, Tony keeps countless city officials in his back pocket. The operation is complex, involving dead drops, bribes, and round-the-clock surveillance to make sure no one suddenly decides to grow a spine. Where all this graft is run out of is unknown. *Frankie Bernard, age 40: If you're a city official, Frankie knows every dirty thing you've ever done -- and he's got the pictures to prove it. Construction *The only bricks you'll see moving around here are made of $100 bills. Using his connections, Tony funnels city building projects to his man Jimmy Cavar, who then takes years to complete the work. Separately, Cavar sells the equipment and supplies he bought with city money back to the city at a mark-up. Rinse and fucking repeat. *Jimmy Cavar, age 45: A former Union boss, Jimmy "inherited" his construction company from an owner who wouldn't play ball. He's been scamming City Hall ever since. =Assets= Cassandra - Head of the Hatian Mob, Delray Hollow Cassandra, age unknown: Leader of the Haitian Mob, which she runs out of a voodoo shop in Delray Hollow. *Dossier unlocks after completing "Old Times' Sake" in The Way of Flesh. Document prepared by Donovan, John I've got next to nothing on Cassandra (if that's even her real name). Once you made contact, I went to her shop and lifted her prints -- neither the Feds nor the local swinging dicks came back with a hit. As for that voodoo shop of hers, the property was last sold to a man named Kilmic Eugene Robbins back in 1905; how Cassandra ended up with it is anybody's guess. Now for what I do know: About 18 months ago, the pencil pushers in the Bureau start keeping tabs on a black militant group organizing on the outer fringes of the Hollow. The group's mainly comprised of displaced Haitian nationals, along with any neighborhood folks who don't see eye-to-eye with Sammy. Eventually, they start targeting Sammy's businesses, which is where you come in. Tricky thing is that everyone, and I mean everyone, thought Baka was leading the Haitians. So how does a woman build up a criminal organization out of thin air, all while keeping her identity completely hidden? Beats the hell out of me, but Cassandra did it. Have to guess, I'd say her sincere belief in black liberation and voodoo played a role in it. ANALYSIS: Tread carefully with this one, because if she thinks for even a minute that your agenda and hers don't match, she's coming after your ass. Emmanuel Lazare - Cassandra's Lieutenant, Delray Hollow Emmanuel Lazare, age 41: A Haitian exile and Cassandra's second-in-command in the Hollow, Emmanuel manages Cassandra's weed operations. *Dossier unlocks after completing "That Goes Both Ways" in The Way of Flesh. Document prepared by Donovan, John What would make a voodoo holy man out of Port Au Prince become a drug runner for a gang of Haitians based in the swamps of Louisiana? Papa Doc Duvalier, is what. All signs point to Emmanuel being political and running afoul of Papa Doc in either '59 or '60. When the secret police, known as the Tonton Macoute, starts murdering folks, Emmanuel smuggles out who he can. A review of the Coast Guard logs shows they pick him up at least four times. By '62, Emmanuel permanently settles in New Bordeaux and basically vanishes for a couple of years. (He also must've given up the religion shtick since I can't find a single association between him and any of the local voodoo outfits.) At some point, he falls in with the Haitian gang and Baka (meaning Cassandra) installs him as a religious advisor, tasking him with running weed. He's been with her ever since. ANALYSIS: Emmanuel's a tough one to read. He's deeply religious, but because of his experiences in Haiti, he also has a short fuse. But the man can handle a boat like nobody's business. Thomas Burke - Head of Irish Mob, Pointe Verdun Thomas Burke, age 54: Pointe Verdun's Irish Mob boss. Drunk. Degenerate. Handy with a rifle. *Dossier unlocks after completing "Cut and Run" in The Blade Stained Red. Document prepared by Donovan, John Burke's lived most of his life in New Bordeaux, although he considers Belfast his true "home." His father, Patrick, was a big shot in the Irish Republican Army, which put a big, fat target on his back after the Irish Civil War. The Bureau has a jacket on Patrick -- he kept his nose clean, but still had a rep for waving around the flag for Northern Ireland and looking out for his people. In the case of Thomas Burke, the apple falls far, far from the tree. An asshole from an early age, Burke shows up on the local PD's radar just a couple of years after the family emigrates. Penny ante stuff at first, but he moves up fast -- bootlegging, boosting trucks, and later, narcotics. Somewhere in all of that, Burke winds up working for Marcano and his late wife Sarah gives birth to Danny and Nicki. Instead of tending to his kids, Burke sets out to bolster his rep as a dedicated drunk and fucks up a big shipment of stolen car parts. Sal sends in the Butcher and the rest is history. ANALYSIS: Burke may claim he doesn't care if he lives or dies, but I think there's more to him than that. And if you get on his wrong side, he'll come after you guns (and whiskey bottle) blazing. Nicole "Nicki" Burke - Burke's Lieutenant, Pointe Verdun Nicki Burke. age 28: Burke's daughter, Nicki is based in Pointe Verdun and manages all bootlegging for the Irish Mob. *Dossier unlocks after completing Brave New World. Document prepared by Donovan, John I know you've known Nicki for a long time, but I'm nothing if not thorough. (You know I'm a sucker for paperwork.) Somehow she manages to survive a childhood as the only daughter of Thomas Burke, which makes her goddamn remarkable in my book. No warrants, no major arrests. I found a New Year's Eve assault charge involving Nicki, another woman, and a bartender from two years ago, but all the charges were dropped. Prior to the Butcher busting up Burke's leg, Nicki rigged up the cars Danny drove when he brought moonshine up from the stills in the bayou. Since then, she's been working for her old man, helping him scratch together whatever he can. Guess it's no secret that Nicki and Burke don't get along. Tried to dig around a bit and was told repeatedly it's a "family problem." Do with that what you will. ANALYSIS: She blames her old man for Danny's death (no surprise), and tells anyone who'll listen that she wants to get the hell out of New Bordeaux. Vito Scaletta - Head of Italian Gang, River Row Vito Scaletta, age 43: One-time enforcer and up-and-comer in Empire Bay, Vito was banished to New Bordeaux after he killed Don Carlo Falcone. *Dossier unlocks after completing "We Partners Now?" in Work the Man Who Bleeds. Document prepared by Donovan, John For a while, Vito was a rising star in the criminal underworld of Empire Bay. After spending '44-45 fighting in Italy, Vito comes home, pulls some jobs, then finds himself serving time at the Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. It's here where he meets Vinci family consigliere, Leo Galante, and begins a long, complicated relationship with the old fossil. Leo's the one who gets Vito to whack Carlo Falcone, and even though Vito's protected, he can't stick around Empire Bay. So Leo sends Vito to New Bordeaux and like that, he becomes Sal's problem. Sal hates Vito from the get-go. Gives him River Row, a dingy, worthless piece of territory that Vito somehow cobbles into a legitimate business. Before long, he's bringing in the kind of money that Sal can't ignore, so he decides to bide his time and wait Vito out. It's after the heist when Sal really puts the screws to Vito. It's a miracle he's still alive. ANALYSIS: Vito toes the line about loyalty and all that other bullshit, but make no mistake -- the man's a killer. If he even thinks you're planning to fuck him, he's coming after you. Alma Diaz - Vito's Lieutenant, River Row Alma Diaz, age 32: Vito's right-hand, this Cuban expatriate runs Scaletta's smuggling operations. *Dossier unlocks after completing Fish Gotta Eat. Document prepared by Donovan, John I haven't been able to dig up much on Alma's life before New Bordeaux, but her name generates hits on a couple of Company tracking sheets for Cuban expatriates and members of the anti-Castro movement. Back in '63, one of our assets finds himself in deep shit with the Cuban navy, and Alma steps in and saves his ass. Before we can make official contact, she vanishes. As for how she ends up in New Bordeaux, local legend says Vito found her hiding in a shipping container that was smuggled in from Cuba. Not sure I buy it, but like I said, there isn't much to go on. What I do know is that Alma's fiercely anti-Red, hates Castro, and is able to move shit in and out of Cuba without the Coast Guard or U.S. Navy ever catching wind of it. The lady's practically half-pirate. ANALYSIS: People who escape from totalitarian regimes tend to fall on the "cross me and I will fuck you" end of the spectrum. Alma's loyal to Vito, but even that'll only go so far. Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Additional Content